Takumi Kurumizawa
Always at his own pace, Takumi is always sleepy. Since he doesn't show much emotion, he is always misunderstood as someone who is not motivated at first, but he can be very serious and deliberative. Takumi was in the first phase of SP!CA along with Azusa, but withdrew after failing to debut. He was invited back into SP!CA by Azusa. His school bag is often filled with fluffy pillows. Takumi often searches for the perfect nap spots. Appearance Takumi appears as a young boy with green hair and bright teal eyes. Background His father runs a fashion company, and has a lot of connections to the entertainment world. Because of this, he has heard a lot of interesting stories about idols and thus decided to try out becoming one. However, when he was in the first phase of SP!CA, he always thought of giving up and ended up leaving the unit. He then just attends lessons before Azusa invited him back to join the fourth phase of SP!CA. Personality Takumi is always sleepy no matter what time of the day. Even though he appears as a lazy and laid-back boy, he can be very observant and perceptive. He loves sweets especially donuts, and can be very angry if someone eats his sweets. Relationships * Mitsuki Kuze - Thinks Mitsuki has something that he doesn't have. He knows Mitsuki is working hard, and he wants to lend him his pillows and let him rest. * Samon Nishikido - Fascinated by how fast Samon shakes his head and the way he talks but thinks he is annoying when Samon wakes him up from his sleep. * Hiro Igarashi - Always has fun when hanging out with Hiro. Thinks Hiro is living three times faster than himself. * Azusa Konno - A comrade and a trusty friend who he can tolerate and viceversa. Appreciates Azusa for inviting him to rejoin SP!CA. Calls him Azu-kun. He thinks he was a burden to Azusa when they were in the first phase of SP!CA, which is why he left in the first place. 'Trivia' * Takumi's character-specific color is a green with the hex code #6abf70. * Same with Azusa, he became an idol because of a recommendation from an acquaintance, particularly his father's. * He loves donuts. * His best subject is Mathematics. He is bad at Modern Japanese. It's because he think a lot while reading the textbooks and the problems and wonders about what he would do if he was in such situation. By the time he finished thinking, the exam period would finish and the teacher would scold him for not doing the test. * He sleeps at an average of 20 hours per day. * His father owns a fashion company. One of Aki's shirts was from his father's company and Aki said it was a rare item. Because of his father's line of work, his father has a lot of connections in the entertainment world. * Takumi is the only character whose first name is spelled with a katakana. 'Memory Photos' Category:Characters Category:SP!CA Category:Second Years Category:Kamakura Eiryo Private Academy